Could You Sing for Me?
by rose in the snow
Summary: AUish thing about episode 11 of UtaPri. Homura goes to see Tokiya after he faints to talk to him about doing too much work.


Could You Sing for Me?

**A/N: I watched the episode this week and I just thought what if Homura (who's Tokiya's sister in my headcanon) was the one who convinced Tokiya to not work so** **much. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Homura sat in class listening to other students presenting projects. She had already presented and was just waiting until everyone was done. There was suddenly a knock on the door. "Can I see Homura Akemi please?" A teacher thatHomura didn't know asked."Sure." Homura's teacher said. Homura stood up and was about to walk to the door.

"Bring your stuff please." Homura found it a weird thing to say but she did what they asked.

Homura walked outside the classroom and followed the teache

r out of the school where a car was waiting for her. She got in with some confusion. "What happened?" She asked the driver.

"I'm here to pick you up Miss Akemi. Your mom and dad are at work and they want you to go talk to your brother."

"Could it wait?" Homura asked, realizing that the driver had missed one piece of info.

"No it cannot. I was told not to tell you since it might upset you but I think you should know. Your brother, Tokiya Ichinose, has been pushing himself too much with school and work. Earlier this morning he fainted and was taken to the hospital."

"Of course he did." Homura said with a hint of sadness and annoyance. "So why are you taking me to see him now? Is it serious?"

"Everyone was hoping that you could talk some sense into him." The driver said as he fixed his sunglasses while they waited at a stoplight. "You know him better than anyone else."

"I can't promise anything but I'll see what I can do."

* * *

The ride there was silent. Homura sat in the back while the driver moved as swiftly as he could through the traffic. While the drive was very short, Homura had a fair amount of time to think about what she was going to say to her brother.

_First, I'm going to see what state he's in._ Homura wrung her hands. This could take a second or it could cause her overwhelming grief if he wasn't very good. _The driver didn't seem very concerned but at the same time there must be a reason why they pulled me out of school._

_Next is to tell him how worried he made Mom, Dad and me._

_Last_, Taking a deep breath knowing how important was. 'Last of all, I have to make him choose one or slow down both.' Homura noticed the sign for the hospital coming up in the distance. _I know he'll not want to make a decision and say he can handle it but I guess I just need to change his mind._

* * *

"We're here, Miss Akemi." The driver said and opened the door.

"Thank you." She said and got out of the car.

"Call me when you would like to go back."

"Okay I will." She said with a nod and went inside.

"Who are you here to see?" The woman at the front desk

"Hayato." Homura said, thinking that her brother had been checked in with his singing name.

"He was recently admitted so only close friends and family are allowed to see him."

"I'm his sister."

"Okay. He's in room 509. He might be sleeping when you go in though."

"Thank you." Homura said with a nod and went toward the elevators. She took the elevator to the top floor.

When the doors opened, she noticed it was quiet and she quickly found the door.

She gently knocked on the door and when no one answered she gently pushed it open. She quietly went inside and found Tokiya inside, asleep on the bed. She saw his medical chart on the chair next to him. She read it over. 'It says that he fainted and he has a fever but besides that he seems fine.' Homura let out a sigh of relief as she sat down to wait until he woke up.

* * *

"You know you can be really stupid sometimes." Homura said to her brother as he gently opened his dark blue eyes.

"Shouldn't you be in school?" Tokiya said and rubbed his eyes with his wrist. He turned to see Homura sitting in a chair next to his bed.

"I could say the same thing to you."

"That's true." He said and slowly sat up. He whinced as he did and Homura could tell that his head hurt.

"I should leave. The doctor said that you still have a fever."

He reached up and touched his forehead and found that it was burning up. "Good to know."

"Beside that it looks like you just need to rest." Homura said with an emphasis on the last word as she stood up.

"Don't leave yet." He said. Homura turned and sat down again. "I'm glad to see you again." He said with a smile.

"Me too, although I wish it was for a better reason like to hear you sing."

Tokiya's eyes widened as she said this. "You're here because of that?"

"Of course. What other reason would I get out of school for?"

"Are Mom and Dad busy?"

"Yes but that's not that only reason why I came." Homura said and slowly began. "Tokiya, when I heard you fainted, I was scared."

"You never get scared." Tokiya said as he looked and her with gentle eyes.

"Of course I do. When I heard that I was expecting the worst, that's why when you finally woke up I called you stupid." She reached out her hand and took Tokiya's. He was the one that had always been reaching out his hand to help her, now she needed to do the same for him.

"Its funny." He said after a minute. "We did the exact same thing when you were little."

"Yeah." Homura said with an wistful smile. "We were a lot smaller than."

"That's true." Tokiya said and pressed his finger into the back of her hand as a sudden pain went through his head.

"It looks like you need some rest so I'll make this as quick as I can." She took a deep breath and looked straight at her brother. "Tokiya, you're making us worry with how much you're trying to push yourself."

"So you really came here to stop me from singing and performing. I see." He said and tried to pull his hand away from hers but was unable.

"Tokiya I know how much you love to sing and attend the academy but it's too much work all at once. If you keep pushing yourself like this, something worse could happen and I wouldn't be able to live with myself." She said as small tears began forming in the corners of her eyes. "Please could you sing for me?" She asked softly.

He thought for a moment. "Moonlight shines softly on the tears in your eyes. They fall and become white roses. I will sing to you this sweet lullaby until you whisper goodnight."

Homura smiled. "Thank you for that. I love when you sing."

"You're welcome." He said. "I guess I won't be able to do it for a while."

"No its not that. Tokiya, you just need to slow down for a while. You're trying to lead two different lives and you're stressing yourself out."

Tokiya listened to her for a moment without saying anything. "Homura, you've always given me the best advice and you care more about me than anyone else. What do you think I should do?"

Homura bit her lip. "I know that you would rather be Tokiya Ichinose than Hayato." Tokiya nodded in agreement. "I think you should just attend the academy. You'll still get to sing but you won't have to travel and have such a busy schedule."

Tokiya nodded and was thinking it over. "Have you heard me as Hayato?"

"Once."

"What did you think?"

"You sang nice but it wasn't beautiful. You sang better just a few minutes ago. When you're pretending to be him, its like I don't even know you."

The last sentence hurt Tokiya. He knew that when he was Hayato he was just pretending and that's why he hadn't been able to sing as well as before.

"The choice isn't up to me. You are the only one needs to decide what to do." She hugged Tokiya gently and whispered. "Just don't work too much."

"Thanks for coming to see me." He whispered and hugged her back.

"You're welcome." She said and got up to leave. "Come home and visit again sometime."

Homura went to the door. "I'll call you later with what I'm going to do."

"You don't have to. I'm sure you'll make the decision but you can still call. I always like to talk to my big brother." Homura smiled. "Now rest for a little. You still have a fever." He nodded and she left the room.

In the elevator, she called the driver to come pick her up. Upstairs, Tokiya lay down and let out a big sigh. "I'm glad that Homura came. She really helped me clear my thoughts. She's right about what to do too. She really is the best little sister." He said to himself and closed his eyes to get some sleep, just like Homura had asked him to do.


End file.
